


When You Come Calling

by Aristathelia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dean likes them strong, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tentacle!Kink, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristathelia/pseuds/Aristathelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You talk in your sleep, Dean," Cas stated calmly, the tone carrying mild amusement as he eyed the gun without surprise. Dean sighed and lowered the gun, clicking on the safety as he ran a hand down his face. Cas hadn't popped into his room in a while and he honestly hadn't been expecting it. He could only imagine what he'd been saying while he had been out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Calling

**When You Come Calling**

 

Dean woke slowly. His gravely groan rumbled over his lips and he carded his fingers through his bedraggled hair. After the years of sleeping light and being careful, actually having to _pull_ himself from slumber was an odd feeling, though not at all unwelcome. The new feeling of security the Bunker had provided them with was warm and appealing.

His room was bathed in a languid glow, his one lamp shining light from the corner and casting deep shadows across the furnishings. Dean brushed his fingers over the gun beneath his pillow instead of gripping tightly, as he would have done prior to their newfound security. A lax laziness had settled over him and he found himself happy knowing he still had a couple of hours that he could sleep.

The contented smile that had curved his lips melted away when his eyes locked with another set across the room. In one quick move he had his gun extended and his back against the headboard. An awkward chuckle could be heard even over the sound of Deans heavy breathing.

"You talk in your sleep, Dean," Cas stated calmly, the tone carrying mild amusement as he eyed the gun without surprise. Dean sighed and lowered the gun, clicking on the safety as he ran a hand down his face. Cas hadn't popped into his room in a while and he honestly hadn't been expecting it. He could only imagine what he'd been saying while he had been out of it.

"Well, hi to you too, Cas. You know, a call to tell me you're coming would be nice once in a while."

Cas laughed openly, his eyes and nose crinkling, lamplight casting flares across his eyes as his fingers dragged through his hair. "Yeah well, you called me this time, Dean."

Dean froze in the process of stepping out of bed, remembering last second that boxers weren't accepted attire for guests. He fumbled around awkwardly until he was sure he at least had his crotch covered. Castiel continued to watch him with a small smirk playing about his lips as Dean pulled his leg back onto the mattress.

Dean felt flustered. He couldn't remember praying to the angel. He couldn't remember contacting him at all. The last time they talked had been the week prior and it had been about a case. Dean remembered having to hide his awkward bodily reactions from Castiel and his brother at the angels’ proximity. A blush spread swiftly across his freckle dusted cheeks, settling high in his face.

"Cas, I - Uhm... Did I call to you in my sleep?"

The angels’ deepened smirk told him all he needed to know. Dean let out a wounded groan and flopped back onto his bed. "Sorry Cas," Dean grumbled into his hand as he raked it down his face, "I didn't mean to drag you away from anything."

Dean could only imagine what the angel had heard. He had been having a very interesting dream involving piercing blue eyes, raven wings and strong hands that held him down. It was like an outer-body experience filled with surging heat and burning grace.

When he got over his mortification enough to open his eyes, the Angel had shucked out of his coat and jacket, loosened tie hanging around his upturned shirt collar. Dean felt an answering twitch below the sheet at the angels undressed (well, _more_ undressed) state and pointedly ignored it. He gave a small nervous smile as he watched his best friends’ deft fingers remove the tie and tug down his collar. When their eyes finally met Cas’s seemed to darken slightly when he finally answered, “It’s a pleasure Dean, every time.”

“Well… O-Okay.” Dean rolled onto his stomach to hide his rising cock as he reached across his bed. He heard Cas inhale deeply from across the room, his breath whooshing out equally hard and he mentally shrugged it off. “What was it I said in my sleep anyway, Buddy?” Dean glanced back as his hand closed around the cold neck of the half empty whiskey bottle he had fallen asleep to. Castiel had rolled his pristine shirt sleeves up to his elbows and proceeded to run his fingers through his already mussed hair. Dean grit his teeth as his dick gave a hard throb, the pressure turning to pain where he was laid on it.

Castiel watched him roll over and arrange himself against the headboard again. Their eyes met as Castiel deadpanned, “I couldn’t hear most of it but there was a lot of ‘ _Oh Cas, Cas baby… Cas fuck_!’ and what I assumed were garbled instructions.”

A flush took over Dean’s face and chest, mossy green eyes widening in shock as his cock gave a painful throb and slick dripped down the underside to wet his briefs. His blood thrummed pleasantly and rushed to pool low, starting a fierce ache that had him gritting his teeth. Though it was said almost emotionlessly, he had never heard the angel cuss and it was probably the most sinful thing to ever meet his ears. The icon of innocence – spewing filth.

When Dean realized he had closed his eyes in embarrassment he opened them again to find Cas halfway across the room, shoes and shirt left with the chair. A predatory smirk had split the angels face and took away the innocence it may have once held.

Black pants slung low on sharp hips quickly caught Deans attention and he followed the delicious curve up to a broad chest and shoulders. Dean eyed all that strength and power and imagined it put to use holding him down. He gave a pitchy whine. Cas gave an encouraging hum.

The whiskey was plucked from his hand and placed back on the bedside table. Castiel’s other hand moved down to curl long fingers around the sheet and tug it off of Dean and bunch it at the bottom of the bed. Cas’s eyelashes fluttered low and he gave a broken sound as he leisurely took in Dean’s tense and thrumming state, his eyes lingering on the prominent tent in his human’s briefs and the wet streak that followed the line of the bulge. Dean jolted with the sound and bit his lip harshly to hold in a pleased whine.

“You look appetizing, Dean,” Cas growled as he tugged Dean down onto his back and all but ripped the briefs from his freckled legs before adding, “Delectable.”

Heat was flooding his body and Dean felt like he was drowning, quickly starting to pant for breath as he watched his angel undress fully and move to straddle his waist. The drag of an ass-cheek against his cockhead made him buck up, his hands instantly flying to sink his fingers into the indent of Cas’s hips. A low whine sounded into the air and it took a moment for Dean to realize it had come from him. Cas gave another pleased hum low in his chest as he slid his fingers gently into Deans hair, tugging minutely. Dean purred at the tingling feeling spreading over his scalp.

Something constricted in his chest when he felt a sudden wetness curl around his cock and something rub gently but insistently against his rim. Cas cut off Deans strangled moan with a surging kiss that forced his mouth open and his back to bow. The wet tip of whatever-the-hell-it-was started to enter his body and fill out, as if puffing itself up, as Cas nipped the swell of his bottom lip and tugged his head back by short golden locks.

Dean couldn’t let himself think about the breathy little ‘ _ah_ ’s and ‘ _oh_ ’s he was letting escape their kiss. Whatever was stretching him and tugging oh-so-perfectly on his cock was distracting his logical brain enough to let the physical control him. Slick leaked down the crease of his ass and he had no idea where it had come from (he had run out of lube a couple of weeks ago) but he was grateful for it when the now-thick appendage pulled back and pushed firmly back in.

“O-Oh _fuck_ , Cas!” His body rocked with the force of the thrust and his nails sank harshly into the angels shoulder blades as he panted out, “W-What is that?!”

He felt Cas grin against his lips and pull back with a curl of his tongue that sent shudders through Deans body. The angel licked the wetness from his plush bottom lip before answering, “That is my grace, Dean.”

Dean, who was writhing and rocking back against the grace that was fucking into him and stretching him, stopped and gave a choked noise. The tentacles (because Dean was now sure that’s what they were) continued their ministrations as Cas started to kiss, lick and suck his way down Deans exposed neck and chest, leaving wet marks that the air quickly cooled. A quick squeeze and twist on Deans cock along with a flick of Cas’s tongue over his nipple left Dean groaning and gasping, all images of freaky hentai monsters forgotten as he rode the waves of pleasure.

The tendrils of Cas’s grace were retreating now and Dean had to whine at the loss, his body rolling and rocking for more. He received a sharp suck to the head of his cock for his enthusiasm and he gave a punched out whine in return. His mind felt hazy, his eyes unable to stay open and watch the golden skinned perfection that was now slicking his own cock and staring down at his green-eyed, freckled prize.

With a lick of his lips and a low moan Dean opened his eyes just as Cas was positioning himself. He wrapped his legs quickly around tanned hips as the angel sunk in to the hilt, forcing Deans back into an arch with a loud groan. Dean gave a gasping moan and scraped desperately at the sheets for a handhold, anything to ground him. Cas grabbed ahold of Deans wrists and tugged them down and under Deans back, forcing him to rest on his shoulders and ass, bowing his back deeply.

Once his misfiring, overheating brain took in his lack of control Dean groaned deeply and tightened around the cock stretching him open, his body twitching as his hole clenched in random bursts around the girth.

Cas gave quick, sharp moans as he started to slam home, the angle of Deans body causing the angel to slam and rub hard against his prostate. Dean was letting out hard exhalations, as though slammed from his lungs, giving a keening whine every third or fourth breath. Pre-cum slicked the head of his cock and followed the curve to wet the curls nestled at the base. His cock was throbbing, pulsing with need, twitching as it rubbed against the sweat-slick plane of Cas’s stomach. He could feel Cas’s cock stretching him wide, the angel grunting when Dean used the arch of his back to slam down into the thrusts.

He cracked his eyelids open a sliver and watched Cas come apart above him. He was the angel, the ultimate being, the powerful embodiment of grace and light but he was losing all sense of shame as he fucked deep into Deans willing body and moaned his ecstasy. Dean lost it and writhed breathlessly, whining pitifully.

“C-Cas, _oh_ _Cas_ … Cas, _please_! Touch me, _please_! Cas!”

The angels eyes snapped open and he shot a sharp look down at the writhing freckled mess beneath him, his grip tightening on Dean’s wrists. With a rough bitten off growl and a vicious slam of his hips Cas tugged harder on Deans wrists. “You come on my cock, Dean.”

It was a statement, a demand and left no room for argument. It made him feel like he had been set on fire. His keening whines got louder, his moans and groans deeper as he gave his pleasure over to the only being he knew would be strong enough to take it. His blunted nails scored across the sheets, bunching and pulling and ripping at them in a mindless frenzy with what little movement he was afforded. He was going out of his mind.

He could feel his release building swiftly, his body tensing more and more with expectation with every rough slam and hard drag of Cas’s cockhead over his prostate. He could feel a pulsing tremor ripple through him as he slammed down, forcing a shaky cry from his partner.

“That’s it, Dean. Come for me. C-Come on, Baby…”

His release tore through him, a wrecked shout ripping from his throat as he painted their chests. His cock jumped with each forceful pump of come, leaving stripe upon stripe over Cas’s smooth chest. The harsh grunt and almost reverent whisper of ‘ _Dean_ ’ followed quickly as he felt himself stretched wider and shot after shot of wetness forced deep.

Once his wrists were released Dean collapsed flat on his back with a satisfied sigh. He grimaced when he felt Cas pull out with a slick noise and come start to leak from him slowly. Dean looked up at his angel and smiled to himself. Cas still knelt between his legs, streaks of come painting his stomach and chest. Cas looked wrecked.

“You okay, _Baby_?” Dean sat up and proceeded to lick Cas’s stomach clean of his spend, one hand curling possessively around his angels hip as he mocked, “Hm, Baby?”

Shudders ran down Deans spine as Cas threaded the fingers of one hand into his hair, scratching and stroking gently, watching Dean in his work. A gentle smile curled the angel’s pink, swollen lips as he cupped his hunters face, feeling his jaw work under his hand as Dean collected the last of his come on his tongue and then placed a kiss just above the angels nipple. “I thought you would like the endearment.”

“Mmhmm…”


End file.
